Le jeune homme mysterieux
by haak
Summary: Un jeune homme a la fâcheuse tendance a sauver les gens, ce n'est pas la famille cullen qui va s'en plaindre.


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer appart ce de mon imagination.**

POV CHARLIE SWAN

BIP BIP BIP BIP

C'est avec un sursaut que je me réveiller en attrapant mon portable en fronçant les sourcils en voyant apparaître le numéro de la caserne des pompiers. Je décrochais bien que je savais que je n'allais pas aimais ce que j'aller entendre.

- _Chérif Swan_ , _j'écoute._

- _Allo chérif, on a reçu une alerte je vous envoie l'adresse par message._

Coupant mon téléphone, je me suis relever et j'enfilais mes chaussure. J'avais la manie de toujours dormir habillé pour pouvoir être sur les lieux plus rapidement. En sortant de chez moi j'aperçu une grande quantité de fumée dans le ciel, ouvrant ma voiture je reçu l'adresse par message. Conduisant aussi vite que possible, je me garais à quelque pas de la maison entrain de cramer. Des pompiers était déjà là et préparer le tuyau. En entendant les pompiers parler entre eux j'appris que le feu était a cause d'une cigarette mal éteinte, m'approchant d'un des pompiers je lui demandai

-Avais vous sortit quelqu'un de la maison ?

-Monsieur Crowl et son épouse était déjà sortis à notre arriver et nous on expliquer comment sa s'était passé me répondit le pompier.

Alors c'était celle-là la maison des Crowl, c'était appris auri des braves gens puisque ils venaient d'adopter une jeune fille de 14 ans il y a tout juste un mois.

-Leur fille adoptive n'était pas là ? Demandé-je en voyant le couple rigolais ensemble, mon instinct me disais que c'était louche.

-Malheureusement leurs petite fille était en haut avant l'incendie et pas moyens de pouvoir entrer dans la maison, Madame Crowl affirme aussi qu'un ado et entrer dans la maison pendant qu'il sortait de la leurs.

-Vous être bien en train de me dire que 2 ados se trouvent dans cette maison? Et pourquoi n'allais vous pas les sauver ? Demandé-je avec fureur

-Désolé chérif mais tout le bas de la maison c'est écrouler avant notre arriver. On aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir les sauvés, me répondit le pompier avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Je me suis retourné et regardais cette maison brûlais alors qu'une partie du toit venais de tomber. Au moment que les pompier activé leurs tuyaux je vis avec stupeur un énorme sac volé avec plusieurs habits qui déborder tomber a terre de la deuxième fenêtre du première étage. Les pompier ne l'avais pas vue trop occuper à activer leurs tuyaux.

-ATTENDAIS leur crié-je, les ados sont en vie regarder, en levant mon bras pour leurs faire voir la fenêtre en question. Des ombres passés devant la fenêtre et regardais avec des gros yeux avant qu'un matelas soit jetez vers la bas. Il me fallut une minute pour m'apercevoir que sur le matelas était enlacer les 2 ados, un garçon avec des cheveux cuivrés et une petites brunes qui serrer le plus fort possible le garçon. Je fis signe au ambulancier de me suivre en courant vers les ados. En arrivant à eux j'entendis le garçon parler à la fille.

-Chut n'ai plus peur tu aies sauvé, il faut que tu me lâche pour te faire soigner, tu as inspiré beaucoup de fumée dit le garçon en la regardant dans les yeux avec tendresse.

Alors que la jeune fille relâcha son emprise sur le garçon, il en profita pour se relever avec la jeune fille dans les bras à la plaça sur la civière que les ambulanciers avaient ramené. Il lui fit un bisou sur le font alors qu'elle lui souriait.

-Merci fut la seule chose qu'elle dit avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir surement dut au stress.

Et alors que je regardais les ambulanciers examiner la fille, le garçon avait disparu.

C'est avec stupeur que j'avais appris à l'hôpital que la jeune fille se faisait battre depuis 1 mois par ces parents d'adoptions et c'est rassuré que j'appris que la famille Cullen l'adopta, maintenant elle s'appelle Alice Cullen depuis 2 ans maintenant.

Depuis ce jour je n'ai pas revu ce jeune garçon qui la sauvée elle est ces habits.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ce n'est pas mon fort.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre.

Vous voulez la suite ? Faite le moi savoir


End file.
